


Happy At Last

by In_the_aroace_brigade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_aroace_brigade/pseuds/In_the_aroace_brigade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find Geno out on the porch, but what was he doing out here all alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble for animeartist88 on tumblr based on our discussion in Butter's stream  
> Geno!Sans belongs to CQ, also known as Loverofpiggies

You found Geno sitting out on the porch, staring off into the distance. The breeze flowed softly around him, not ruffling a single piece of clothing while he leaned quietly against a post. You let your foot scuff the floor so you don’t startle him and smile reassuringly when his head whips around to look at you.

“Hey there, you seem a little lost in thought. Something wrong?” you inquire quietly. He shakes his head, keeping his eyes on you while he reaches out a hand towards yours. You stretch your arm out and feel his fingers interlace with yours before he pulls you towards him. You start to fall but his hands grab your hips and stabilize you, bringing you to rest on his lap. 

“Just appreciating the things I didn’t have a chance to see before.” He finally responds, nuzzling your shoulder. You bump your forehead to his and turn towards to the sunset to enjoy it with him. 

“Yes, I guess the sunset is beautiful tonight. I never enjoyed watching it as much before, but now, I can’t help but look at it with wonder.” You turn your head back to him only to find that his eyes hadn’t left your face the whole time. “Hey, you still in there? The sunset is that way, silly.”

He grabs your hand and brings it up to his mouth, kissing it gently. “I am appreciating what I couldn’t see before, remember? I saw that sunset minutes ago, but this chance to see your face light up in this exact way will never happen again, and I don’t want to miss a moment.” 

You blush and duck your head, but his hand is there to stop you from hiding. He lifts your chin and gently brushes his thumb across your lips, then lifts you while standing up. You gasp and grab his shoulders to hold on until he sets you carefully on your feet. He takes your hand in his again and pulls you back inside the house. You could look at the night sky tomorrow. Tonight the only stars you needed were the ones in his eye.


End file.
